The Next Step
by Will-I-Was
Summary: A little after battle chat between Gothmog and his orcs


The Next Step

**I thought alongside HTTYD I would try some LOTR swell considering I love both equally anyway I decided to write some about my favourite orc, Gothmog…..**

It had been exactly half an hour since the rangers were driven out of Osgiliath and sent packing back into minas tirith.

Gothmog staggered into a small ruined building and sat down rather hastily, he hadn't sat down since climbing out of the longboat and hacking down a few rangers and now he needed rest, he was rather pleased with the way the ambush was laid out and equally content when he presented death to one of the surviving ranger in the form of a rather sharp spear.

As Gothmog started to get comfortable two of his Lieutenants clambered in and joined him equally exhausted from the battle.

"Well done Gothmog." Cheered Murgash. "That was truly an orc victory for that ages."

Gothmog just smirked and leaned forward. "Be that as it may, we have yet to completely wipe out these condor maggots from their precious little hold that they have fled to."

"Also Gothmog, the nazgul have flown near enough to the city to see their main defences."

"Well come on then Guritz, what did they see?"

Guritz then thought for a moment. "There is a large main gate protecting the first level of the city, huge white stone walls encircle the buildings and on every level there are trebuchets and catapults, also they have the white wizard at their side."

Gothmog took a moment to let the information sink in. "That matters not , let them keep their magical tark, we have the Nazgul raining death form above, and as for the gate, our advantage will be presented when the time is right."

Guritz and Murgash looked confused. "What advantage is this?" Asked Murgash.

"You will see it soon enough but for now its none of our business, the mouth of saurian told us nothing else, only that it will cripple their defences and is indestructible." Gothmog decided to stop when he noticed that his two servants looked too curious for comfort.

"Leaving tactics aside for a moment are there any tar survivors among the ruins?"

Murgash smiled evilly. "Any that are found are being taken and beheaded, their bodies burned and their heads will be used for the catapults."

Gothmog laughed. "If the severed heads don't scare them, the nazgul will."

The three orcs laughed at their dark humour, before another orc walked in a bowed to Gothmog.

"Sir the trolls have been armed but are becoming quite difficult, what would you have us do to the unruly."

Gothmog put one hand over his eyes. "Wipe them out, we don't have time for trolls that wont keep calm."

The orc looked worried. "But sir they cant be contained we've already lost four orcs to…."

"Then fire some arrows in and put them out of their misery! You stupid, cowardly maggot!"

With those words the orc quickly ran out of the tent to find some archers.

Gothmog sat back down, he didn't have the strength to grab to his sword and slit the orcs throat but he thought to himself "The trolls will make short work of him if he doesn't quiet them down" Gothmog smiled at that thought and laughed slightly.

"Master, what humours you?" Guritz asked quietly.

Gothmog simply shook his head. "Nothing just thinking of suitable punishments for that orc should he fail."

Guritz then sat up. "Can I have his skull if he is killed."

Murgash then sat up quickly. "What do you need another skull for? You've got plenty."

"Yes but not an orc skull."

"But I though the one on top of your helmet was an orc skull."

"This one belonged to that tark captain who tried to spear Gothmog."

Gothmog couldn't hide his laugh this time, that captain had no chance of survival and yet still tried to fight back and now he poses as a relic on an orc helmet.

"Murgash is correct, Guritz you don't need another skull besides you cant have any from the dead tarks, we need them for the catapults."

Guritz them kicked a rock into a corner in the room. "I promised myself Id get one to remind myself of this victory."

Gothmog started to tire of his servants constant whining. "Look I will let you give the order to fire the catapults, but in return can you please stay your tongue, lest I cut it from your mouth!"

Guritz immediately stopped talking and clasped his hand over his mouth, Murgash smirked a little before swiftly standing up and walking outside, Gothmog did the same, leaving Guritz in the building alone with his hand still over his mouth, he knew Gothmog was no joker, any threat he implied was immediately carried out if not hindered, then Guritz heard Gothmog yelling. "If you don't settle that troll down, I will have your manhood fed to the warts followed by the rest of you!"

Guritz smirked before leaving the building himself, the quicker this battle came the better, he was getting rather sick of having to tend to trolls.

**There you go a little talk time between 3 orcs I hope to write bigger and better stories but for now tell me what you think :**


End file.
